


Heart of the Overlord

by HaremLover26



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaremLover26/pseuds/HaremLover26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sora was the hair to the thorn of the Overlord. When the Heartless comsume his world will he claim his birthright as the overlord, battle the Heartless, claim new worlds for his empire, and build a harem of beautiful woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingdom hearts or Overlord. They belong to their video game companies. I also don't make any money on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or overlord nor do I make any money from this.

A.N. Well here is my first fanfiction. I do love both the Kingdom Heart and the Overlord games and after reading YinShadow Key to Evil I thought to do one of my own. But I will not be adding in any book or anime charters (except for a succubus or two). I will just use Disney Movies and TV (or anything close enough to Disney Movies) and RPG games.

Also there will be Violence and sex in this story don't like don't read

Chapter 1: The Awaking

Sora awoke to what seemed to be a black void, with only a stain glass floor of a man wearing black armor wielding a large flaming two handed ax. Sora was wondering where he was when he heard a thunderous voice speak up "At last I have found you, the one to balance darkness and be empowered by it"

"Who's there?" called out Sora as he searched for the voices origin, looking around nervously

"So much to do and so little time, but one step at a time, we won't start the hard work just yet, just awaken you to the power of your darkness."

Sora was very confused as the voice seemed to come from everywhere, but there was no one to be seen

"My what? That doesn't sound good at all, I don't want to be some kind of villain!" said Sora heatedly

"Ha, ha, you needn't worry be what you wish, and do what you desire, that is the point of darkness, pay no heed to what others say you are. Now step forward and claim your power." With that three pedestals appeared before him, one with a sword, one with a wand, and the other with a shield.

"The power of the sword is the power to rip your foes to pieces close up." The voice said as a light shone down on said pedestal

"The power of the wand is to be able to call upon your inner might to smite your foes with fire, lighting, and other arcane arts." The voice said as the light on the sword dimmed and shifted to the pedestal for the wand

"The power of the shield is the power to be able to protect your minions so they can fight longer in battle for you." He finished as the light shone on the shield

"Which do you choose?" the voiced asked

Sora thought on this for a bit and knew that he was the type of person to fight his own battles, rather than to send an others after his foe, and let them fight for him, so with this in mind he spoke up "I choose the sword as well as the wand"

"Excellent, now for a small warm up for your adventure"

Suddenly Sora fell though the floor as everything just shattered as if the glass that it was made out of just exploded, but instead of falling he found himself gliding downwards onto another stain glass floor with a picture of a city which had half of it aflame and the other side looked like an industrialized mechanical city. When he landed strange shadows started to rise up and take on an imp like appearances.

"The power of darkness lets one do many things. You can destroy and conquer everything you see and collect the remaining riches from the remainders, or you can enslave the populace to erect even greater things in your name. There will be come times that you will have to fight in order to get what you want, and even more times when you yourself may want to, so keep your rage strong and fight!" At the voice's proclamation a sword suddenly appeared in Sora's hand, not needing any more motivation he charged the shadow like monsters and began to swing his sword as he struck them down. Some of the shadow imps tried to jump to avoid his blade, but he simply jumped after them and fought them in midair. When he was finished what remained of the shadow creatures dissolved into a mass of shadow that swallowed up the floor and Sora as well.

When Sora came to he found himself on yet another stain glass floor with a depiction of what seems to be the same dark armored man from before sitting on some kind of serpent-like throne surrounded by three beautiful and scantily clad women with gold all around them.

"The rewards of darkness include far more than just power and land. All the riches of entire worlds will be at your feet, and many women will submit their bodies, hearts, and very souls for your pleasure. Of course these women's main role will be to one day bear your children so that your dark legacy will continue" The voice echoed

After everything Sora had to go though in the last few minutes he had enough and stared to yell at the darkness surrounding him "Will you just show yourself already! You have taken me from my home, asked me ridiculous questions, shown me senseless images, and made me fight against horrible monsters, and for what!? What is the meaning of all this, why won't you show yourself!?" he demanded heatedly, truly tired of this things games

The voice laughed boisterously at his proclamation "Ha! Ha! Ha! You are starting to show the true spirit of an Overlord. Very well, since an Overlord must always be obeyed I will answer your questions, firstly I cannot show myself to you for I have no physical form, in fact you are not even really here. As for your other question, they are to help you determine your destiny, the monsters are the foes that you will be fighting in the future, as it is your fate after all, just as much as it is to be Overlord. The images as you refer to them are reflections of the past that may very well hold your future, what would you like this scene to look like?" the voice questioned and with that the image on the floor began to melt and reform.

When the stain glass floor finished reshaping itself the image was of him on a more traditional throne, he was dressed as a great warrior king and there was gold everywhere. The big change however was that instead three women around him, there was Kairi dressed in a small bikini top and what seems to be a slave girl skirt, she even had on a gold collar, with the fabric of the cloths being so thin that it was almost completely see-through. Sora also noticed that even though she was obviously his slave she had a very happy look on her face.

"Excellent your dream is not too different than your destiny, you even have a mistress already." At this Sora blushed a little

"Enough already! I am so sick and tired of your games, just let me go already!" he demanded angrily wanting nothing more than to run his sword through whatever the entity speaking with him was

"Very good, a perfect show of rage, don't concern yourself though, it is almost the end of this test, and after that the real journey to your path to greatness will soon commence. Now face your destiny, take the first step" from out the corner of his eye Sora saw stairs made of light appear.

When Sora got to the top he was on yet one more stain glass floor, this one depicting an endless pit that seemed to be filled with fire like some sort of infernal abyss. "Your fate is to use the darkness as you see fit, all that came before you have used it to do incredible things; construct grand fortresses, obtain vast fortunes, command great armies, and most of all destroy all your enemies. But in the end they were all consumed by their own darkness and destroyed themselves, will you be any different?" stated the voice darkly and with that a large shadow monster that look more like a titan instead of the imp's he was used to appeared.

It immediately slammed it gigantic fist down on Sora, Sora quickly utilizing a flow motion dash to avoid the attack. When he looked back he saw that the blow summoned more of those shadow imps, Sora wasted no time in quickly dispatching them with his sword. For some reason Sora knew that the only weak points were it hands and head, so when it crouched down next Sora went on the attack with wild swings attacking its hands. All of a sudden he felt an intense burning pain on his back and fell down, it seems that the titan had fired out several orbs of dark energy. As Sora was lying down in pain he saw the titan rise to crush him and he heard the voice speak to him one last time as he saw certain death descend upon him, he simply closing his eyes in acceptance.

"Don't be afraid, you fear nothing, you are who should be feared, after all you will be the Overlord." The voice said just as everything went black

Sora suddenly jolted upwards slightly as he awoke on the beach and was startled to see Kairi looking down at him, she giggling at his reaction. "Sora you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you sleeping down here."

"No Kairi I was just fighting these black shadow monsters on some weird stain glass floors" Sora rambled

"Oh really, tell me more." She said sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow at his ranting

"Well there were burning cities, piles of gold, and you were there, and you were wearing a sexy slave outfit," and with that Kairi hit Sora on the head

"Sora you little pervert, well I guess you are at that age aren't you." Sora seeing her reaction knew he had to change to topic fast "Say Kairi do you remember your home world at all yet?" he asked innocently trying to divert the topic

"No, I still don't remember anything about where I came from, what about you, after all you were found about a year before I was weren't you?"

"Nothing, I still don't remember much before I was found washed up on the beach just like you, and don't know much other than the fact that they say that I only looked four or five when they found me"

They descending to a tense silence after that each of them pondering the mystery that was their pasts

"Hey Kairi?" he asked quietly

"Yeah" she said looking towards him

"Have you ever, you know, wanted to go back to your home town, wherever it may be?" he questioned nervously

"Well I am happy here, the people are nice, and it is really beautiful here, still I would like to at least know where I came from." She said honestly

"I feel the same way Kairi, once the raft is built we should be able to visit other worlds if the stories about this island are really true." He said happily, excited at the prospect of adventure

"Hey aren't you all forgetting about me" said an amused cold voice sounding, it sounding slightly annoyed as well "I am the only one working on the raft" It seems that Riku had just found them.

"It looks like you are just as lazy as Sora Kairi" said Riku with a smirk

"Oh you just noticed, okay then, let's go finish it now." She said as she quickly stood up and dusted herself off

"Race all of you!" Kairi challenged as they all broke off sprinting, as they all ran along the beach ignorant of the tragedy that would soon befall them.

At that same time in another world in a half-finished castle which was hidden away by a vast mountain range, came the sound of arguing.

"How did I ever fall so low as to where I am now, I was once the richest Duck in all of Duckberg, now look at me, not one munny to my name and wearing this old suit. Oh why did ever team up with the likes of you?" Said what seemed to be an old duck man in a worn out business suit and a ruffed up top hat, he lamenting his gross misfortune.

"Well Scrooge I believe your current misfortunes began when everyone found out about your temple raiding on other worlds and forced you to go on the run" Said a large fat alien with four eyes. "Just stop complaining already, every single day you go on and on about it, why not try to do something useful, I myself have used this time to design many Gummi Ships for our cause."

"Oh and who even asked you Jumba, plus I don't see the value of your work when we already had Gummi Ship designs, and we can't build anything because we have no resources, or even people to man said ships, thanks to the fact that your new minions don't listen to a word we tell them. Try and figure out how to make some munny Jumba instead of you wasting your time on pointless science and research that won't help us in the least" Said Scrooge angry at being berated by Jumba

A new voice came suddenly came though the hall, "We all know that the only way any of us will rise once again is for one of us to be named the New Overlord, and it is clear that only I am fit for that title." A large, fat, teenage looking cat man in black armor said as he entered the room.

"Even when we were at the height of our power all any of you did was stay behind in the tower while I was quelling rebellions and gathering life force. I deserve to be the Overlord not your errand bo-AAAAAAAAA." was the sound P.J. made as a small blue furred creature pushed the large fat cat down a nearby hole in the floor.

"Nice one 626, that idiot P.J. has the same delusions of grandeur that his father had, which was the reason his family fell into shame in the first place." Said Jumba

"For once we agree Jumba, most of P.J.'s work was ruined thanks to his own stupidity, and now he wants to be the Overlord." Scrooge piped in "Truly Jumba, only he could find a way to make things worse at point" said Scrooge distastefully as P.J. ran back into the room clearly winded

"That was that last straw you little cuddle bear, it's about time I crushed you!" P.J. took out his large spiked club and started to attack 626, but 626 nimbly avoided each blow. Even jumping over the club as he swung it and climbing on the walls to avoid the clumsy P.J. who just made new holes in said walls and floors. "Why you little stuffed toy, hold still so that I can crush Aieeeeeeeee." was the sound PJ made as he was electrocuted by a little creature wearing baggy reddish gray robes holding a remote.

"Will you all stop arguing already!" said the creature frustratedly as it took off its hood, showing that he was some kind of rabbit.

Jumba spoke up "How nice of you to join us Oswald, how is your new title of Minion Master going? Still having fun making the minions not finish the castle." Said Jumba sarcastically as he laughed a little as his own jest

Oswald gave a very firm reply "I have told you before, the only one who can command the minions to finish a dark castle is the Overlord of said castle, and that seat is currently vacant at the moment. And before you even start PJ, the Tower Heart has rejected you many times already because you neither have the necessary brains or body of an Overlord. Let's face it the only thing you offer us is brute strength, also on that note we will need both Scrooge's black market connections and Jumba's scientific expertise for the return of the Overlord. After all Jumba had provided our old master new kinds of minions to do his bidding, minions which currently are the only ones we have after we were all forced to run from the Heartless after they invaded the Netherworld Tower. It's a good thing that I built this large back up base in case the war ever went against us." Said Oswald as he explained their situation

PJ began to talk "Oh don't fool yourself Oswald, if we are going to rise again it had better be soon, thanks to your brother The Glorious Empire is back on its feet, and will be a major pain for us in about a year or so. Also let's not forget that the Heartless continue to consume whole worlds that we are going to need in order for us to build an empire strong enough to topple the allied worlds." He said before he stopped at that and frowned

"Actually now that I think about it, Oswald isn't that just your dream, after all you have hated your brother King Mickey ever since he became the king and just continued to ris-aieeeeeee." Oswald once more shocked PJ using his remote, one could hear the laughter from 626.

"My bother just got lucky that's all, now enough of this idiocy, I have important news." At this everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Oswald.

"Well don't keep us waiting tell you already" said Scrooge after a few seconds of silence

"Well the news is that after so long the Tower Heart has finally stared pulsing once more which means that soon we will have the next Overlord to lead us once more"

Back on Destiny Island

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were watching the sunset and talking about the upcoming journey. "So do you think mine and Kairi's home are out there somewhere Riku?" asked Sora

"Who knows Sora, but we will never know by just staying here for the rest of our lives" Said Riku coldly

Kairi soon asked "Riku you don't like these Island that much do you?"

Riku sighed at that "It's not that I don't like it here, it just that this is the perfect world if you only want to lay on the beach your whole life and eat food, but that's it. That's why if we truly want to do something meaningful, something great, we must set out on our raft to other worlds that will allow us the opportunity" he said with a smirk

"But Riku how far can one raft take us?" asked Sora not too keen on going off into the unknown like that, he not really buying into the concept of a raft actually being able to take them to other worlds

"You have heard the legend of those who have set out on a raft on this island before searching for other worlds and have claimed to have visited them, this is our best bet, if not we will find something else." Said Riku honestly, it was better than nothing

Kairi soon asked "So what happens when we get to the other worlds, what are we going to do exactly?"

"I always wanted to be like one of the heroes of old, slaying monsters, finding treasure, and earning the love of princesses, and one day becoming a great and powerful King" Sora responded excitedly at that

Kairi playful responded "Oh really Sora you want the love of a princess, anyone in mind for that role?" said Kairi teasingly

This causing Sora to go beet red. "How about you Riku, what do you want to do?" he said quickly diverting the topic

"I guess I want to be a great warrior, the kind that everyone looks up to by doing impossible things, and if there really are other worlds out there, then it means that our island that we call home is just a little piece of something much greater. Why are we here and not there?" he questioned the two of them and at the same time explaining his dream

"I don't know" replied Sora with a shrug, truly not knowing

"Exactly Sora! We need to go out there and find the answers to these questions, our purpose in all this, our destiny" said Riku passionately

"You have been thinking on this a lot it seems Riku" said Kairi

"Thanks to the two of you, you just you coming here from out of nowhere has really broadened my horizons" He said sincerely to them as he stood up

As they walked away Riku tossed something at Sora "What's this?" asked Sora

"It's a Paopu Fruit, share it with someone and they will be with you forever, your fates tied to one another" Images of Kairi filled Sora's mind as he looked at the fruit

"Hey Sora its time to go back to the main land" called out Kairi as she waved him over, breaking him from his stupor a he saw that Riku was already half way across the beach, and Kairi was waiting for him at the pier.

"Wait up!" he called out as he ran after them, his thoughts being on other worlds, a star shaped fruit, and the girl he loves.

End

Next: Falling Shadows, Falling worlds

A.N. Well there is my first fanfiction I wrote please review and give advice.


	2. Falling Shadows Falling Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heartless come for the world

We join Sora and his friends by the raft, Riku was speaking. "Okay so the only things we still need for the raft are some food, some cloth for a sail, and a compass. Well I am sure that I have a some where in my room. Okay that mean that Kairi you go sew up a workable sail and that leaves Sora to find the food."

"What, why do I have to the sewing, is it because I am women" Kairi pouted. Riku replied "Okay Kairi then you can run all over the Island looking for enough food while Sora tires to sew a workable sail we need to get to anther world, and no offence I don't think its good to relay on Sora for that task."

"Giggle your right Riku, Sora's not good for much other than physical labor." Sora spoke up "thanks guys now I have to run all-over the island looking for food." Kairi cutely replied "Awww please Sora, you are so athletic you could gather the food in no time, you don't want me running raged, do you." Sora knew that Kairi was playing cute with him, but he still couldn't rested her"Well if I must."

As Sora was using flow motion to gather food by using dash to jump from tree to tree, he found himself thinking about the past. His earliest memory was washing up on the beaches of DestinyIsland, that must have been about 10 years ago when he was only five. When the towns people found him he was committed to the local orphanage. It was a nice place unlike other orphanage this one was run by kind and loving people who let him go out and play at the Island.

His first friend was a local boy Riku, Sora remember that they first met during a fair by competing in a race. Since then they have been changeling each other at every opportunity weather it was to see who could clime the tallest tree or who was better at swords, the last one always had both of them badly beaten and battered. Over time it only seemed natural for them to always be play together.

Sora then began to think of think of the fateful day on which he first met Kairi. It was a little over a year since he was found on the island, he was walking along the beach when he first spotted her washed up on the beach. His first thought was how beautiful she was even though she was still his own age. He took Kairi back to the town so she could get some help.

It soon became clear that the girl had very few memories of her past and the few memories of her home did not describe anything in the world. In the end Kairi was sent to live in the orphanagealong with Sora. Sora, Kairi, and Riku soon becameinseparable. Sora had to admit that the four of them playing on the beach was the best time of his life.

Sora stopped for a moment, wait four people I only remember going to the beach with Riku and Kairi so who am I forgetting. Well I guess I will have to think more about this later I only need to find some more mushrooms and I am done, Ithink there are some in that strange cave, Sora though to himself. Sora soon arrived at the cave. After finding enough mushrooms he began to think back on his past again.

He had found this place when exploring the island. Soon Sora made it in to some kind of secret base. Sora spend a lot of his time there by drawing on the walls, over the years he had covered the cave walls in pictures of towers, castles, and strange imp like monsters.

There was still one part of the cave that was still a mystery to him. at the end of the cave there was of all things, a door right the stone wall of the cave. It made no sense for there to be a door in an island cave, and no matter what Sora did the door just would not open.

Sora pastedby his favoritepart of the cave, the picture of himself and Kairi. The only person Sora ever showed his secret cave to was Kairi, not even Riku knew that this cave existed. In one ofKairi's visits they draw pictures of each began to think about what he felt forKairi. She was the kindest person that he have ever known, ever since he first met her she had made his heart skip a beat, just like him she wash up on the beach so he felt a kinship with her. Sora knew that he loved her, he did not know when he started to feel this way, but he loved her for so long now.

Remembering what Riku told him about the star shapedpappu fruitSora knew that wanted to add to his treasured cave drawing. It took Sora some time but he made the drawing seem as if Sora was giving Kairi s pappu fruit. As soon as he finished he felt the someone else was in the cave.

"Who's there?" Sora demanded. The only thing he saw was someone in a cloak so dark he could hardly see him in the cave.

"I've come to see the door to this world." said the person in the black cloak.

"Huh"

"This world has been connected" the mysterious man continued

"What are you talking about" Sora was getting a little nervous he had never seen this man before and just was talking sheer nonsense.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop talking in ominous riddles are you tiring to freak me out or something. More to the point who are you and where to you come from, I know everyone on the islands, but I have never see you before."

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door, or what lies in the night sky."

When the man said nights sky something clicked in Soras mind. "So you're from another world."

"There is so very much to learn you understand so little...You understand so little."

Sora did not like being insulted like that. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and not only get out there and learn things, but I will become a legend in the process."

"A meaningless effort...One who knows nothing can understand nothing or do anything of value." And with that the man just melted away into the darkness. Sora was greatly shockedthat he just vanished like that, he even wondered if he just imagined the whole thing. In the end he just left the cave to get back to Riku and Kairi.

Once Sora was back at the raft with his friends he stared talking to Riku. "Well I got the food is there anything else that we need before we set sail?" Sora asked. "The only thing that the raft needs now is a name, how about Excalibur." said Riku. "No I think it should be something like Highwind." replied Sora.

"Well I think that we should settle this in our usual way, with a dual." challenge Riku. "Your on Riku, after we have fought so much that I lost count of our scores. This seems like good opportunity to start or rivalry all over again." said Sora. "Nnoooooo" screamed Kairi. "The last time the two of you dueled you were both so beaten up that the two of you were in the hospital for days, in fact it was like that for the last three times you dueled. We can't risk injuring ourselves this close to the time when we leave for the new world."

"Kairi is right, we always get carried away when we duel" Riku said. "Lets just have a race instead."

"Your on Riku, a race is just as good to settle this lets meet up on the hill." said Sora.

Later up o the hill. "Okay Riku lets get things strait, if I win the raft will be named Highwind and if you winth" Riku cut Sora off " when I win I get to share a Paopufurit with Kairi." Sora became very angry and a bit jealous when Riku said that, he was in love with Kairi and he would not permit her to be stolen away from him even by Riku.

Kairi then began to the explain the rules "the goal of the race will be you must touch the star shape tree and make it back here will be the winner. You can take any route you wish. On your mark gets set and GO."

Sora and Riku dashed off. the first obstacle was the old docks that were falling apart. Half way on to the dock it started to clasping on both Sora and Riku. with out even slowing down both Sora and Riku jumped up and used a flow motion dash to avoid falling.

When Sora made it to the shore he decided to take a small shortcut. he would clime the tower and use the zip line for a speed boost. It took a little time however the plan worked and gave Sora a big lead. Everything was going fine until the cliff, Riku had started to use a rapid use of flow motion dash jump to scale the cliff face to reach the star shaped tree.

With half of the race over Sora and Riku were neck and neck. On the return routSora used his flow motion dash to bounce off the trees. Soon both Sora and Riku were on the final stretch. Sora pulled on last Flow motion dash to fly past Riku and win the Race.

Riku said "well it looks like the raft will be named Highwind." Sora just shot Riku a dirty look, after all he just said that he would try to take Kairi away and now he was talking about naming a raft. Riku continued " well know that everything is settled I am going back to the main land, how about you two." Kairi said " I want to stay on the island a little longer after all I don't know when I will be back again, how about you Sora?"

"Well I think I will stay little longer also." Sora replied. Soon both he and Kairi were watching the sun set on the beach.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kari said.

"What do you mean" Sora replied.

"Sora, lets take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi proclaimed.

"What?" That was all Sora could say to Kairi statement. images in head appeared where it was just him and Kairi on adventures and a few romantic thoughts as well.

"He hehe just kidding." Kairi replied while laughing a little. " I just wanted to see the look on you face when I said that."

"What's gotten in to you? You're the one that's changed Kairi."

"Maybe... You know I was a little afraid at first going off into the unknown. But now I'm ready, no matter where I go or what I see I know that I can always come back here. Right Sora."

"yeah, of course! This place will always be our home." Sora replied.

"I jus can't wait. Once we set sail, it will be great. So Sora it there anything else you want to before we get back." asked Kairi.

Sora remembered that he still had a Poapo fruit with him, "well before I head back, I wanted to eat this poapo fruit, do you want any?" Sora asked. Slightly nervous because it secretly meant that he was asking her to be his girlfriend his the legends about the fruit were true.

Kairi just stared at blankly for a second then smiled and said " Sure I would love to share a poapo with you, but not here lets go into our secret place."

Some time latter in the secret place, Sora and Kairi were just finishing the sweet poapofurit when Kairi moved closer to Sora and said "I see that you added to our cave drawing." Sora was stammering for words as he had now idea what to tell her. "I guess you already heard that when a boy and a girl share these poapo fruit that will be fated to be together."Kairi tried to make some excuse "well I ma.. mmmmmmph" Sora was cut off as Kairi had captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Sora I want you to hear something, so please don't talk until I am finished. I have been secretly in love with you for a while now. I don't know when it started but you have always been so kind to me and very brave in everything that you do, those are only some of the things that I love about you. Now that I know that you feel the same by sharing this poapo with me it fills me with joy. I told you before that I am still a little scared of leaving the island tomorrow and not knowing what will become of us so just for the night could you love me just for the night."

Lemon Time_

A flame of desire grew inside of Sora with each world Kairi spoke. By the time she finished speaking all Sora could think about was throwing her down and claiming her as his own. He finally pulled her into a searing kiss. Never braking contact with her lips sora laid her down on the ground and started to caress her body.

Sora had to pated for air after awhile. Looking down uponKairi as she panting for the kisses made Soras desire even grater than before. He striped Kairi of her cloths slowly so he could gazed upon her had smooth milky white skin her breast that were still growing had only retched a B cup, but Sora was still memorized by them. Sora then stared kissing her down her neck and on to her breast.

Kairi was in heaven as Sora kisses felt like fire upon her skin and when Sora began sucking on her breast the sensationscased her to go totally limp the only thing she could do was moan in pleasure with an occasional coo. Kairi felt that Sora had stopped ravishing her and looked up to see if anything was wrong. What she saw only cased her own lust to grow, Sora was tearing off his cloths Kairi could see his lean and muscular body, she was not sure on the size but it look very big around 8 inches. With lust in his gaze Sora asked "Kairi I need you so badly can I take you please." Kairi knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to, her own body ached with need and longing for Sora embrace. Kairi spread her legs wide and said "Take me Sora... I need you so bad."

With those words Sora lost the last ounce of control he had and thrust himself into Kairi pussy. He silenced her scream him a lustful kiss. Soon he stared to slide in and out of Kairi wet pussy. Sora felt like he was in the middle of a raging inferno it made want to dive intoKairi tight sex deeper and faster. As he was thrusting into KairiSora was chanting things almost like he was in some trance "Kairi I love you...you are mine ….. and mine alone ... I will take you every night …... I am going to cum soon." With one last powerful thrust he erupted in side of Kairi.

As Sora laid on top of Kairi he know that he need more. "Kairi I need to do it again" Sora said as he stared to roll Kairi on to her belly. "what, Sora your not staifed yet. just give me some re... mmmmph." Sora silenced Kairi protest with a hot kiss and then proceeded to take yet her yet again doggy style.

ENDLEMON

Much later. Sora was spent and resting by Kairi. Kairi broke the silence " Sora you jerk, you could of let me rest a little."

"Sorry Kairi. I don't know what over me, it felt so good having sex with you I just couldn't stop. Please forgive me if I was too rough on you."

"Oh don't worry I love every second of it. And don't forget our destinies are now one thanks to the poapo fruit." Kairi tried to move some but found that she did not have the energy.

"Kairi are you okay do you need help!" Sora asked concern heavy in his voice. "I am fine Sora I just need a little rest that all, but you should head back home now we don't need any rumors spreading about us even if you are leaving soon."

"Are you sure, I could help you back the to main land." "I am sure Sora you know that the people at the orphanage would lock us up if they though that we just made hot passionate love while we were alone, not only would we not be able to leave for another world we wouldn't be able to see each other again."

The thought was like a knife in Soras heart. "Oaky Kairi I will head back." After Sora got back to the orphanage the first thing he did was take a shower to wash off the smell sex form him. When he got out of the shower he looked out side and saw that a bad storm had devolved. Fearing for KairiSora got dressed and made his way back to the island.

On the way over Sora saw just how strange this storm was. There was very little rain but howling wind and crazy lighting. The clouds were moving strange as well, as if they were swirling waves of darkness. As Soraarrived on the island he saw that both Rikus and Kairis boats were still here. He also saw what seemed to be a ominous floating red energy ball for lack of a better word. As he was walking down the dock those shadow imps from his dream were appearing form out of the ground. 'I must still be dreaming there is no way those imps are real' Sora fell to the ground as he felt a sharp pain in back. Looking back he saw that one of the imps has attacked him from behind.

The pain was real so Sora knew that this was really happing, 'I can't fight these things with my bare hands I better make a run for it. As Sora ran more imps poped up from out of nowhere, it was as if they came from the very darkness itself. Sora was getting very worried these things were everywhere what if they found Kairi before him, he knew he couldn't loss her just after they promised they would be together forever it was just to much for him to bear.

Sora spotted a finger in the distance and thing it was Kairi he made his was over. Sora was a bit disappointed to see that it was only Riku. "Riku have see Kairi where is she, with all these imps around see could be in really danger."

"The door is opened..." Riku replied. Rikus response upset Sora a little here he was worried for Kairis life and he was talking about some door. "What" was the only thing Sora could say.

"The door is open Sora now we can go to the outside world." Riku rambled on.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi." Sora exclaimed to willing to leave his new lover behind.

"Kairi's coming with us" Riku said. Sora wonder how she could come with them if she was nowhere to be seen, he even wonder if Riku even knew what he was talking about. "Once we step through we may never be able to return. But this may be our only chance. We can't let our fear stop us! Im not afraid of the Darkness!" with that Riku held his hand out to Sora asking him to join him.

Sora wonder just what was wrong with his friend. Riku seemed to have losthis grip on reality. Just then darkness rose out of the ground around Rikusas if to swallow him up. Sora rushed in to help his friends only to be caught by the darkness himself. As Sora struggled to reach his friend he thought to himself 'it can't end like this I have not even started my journey yet. I am supposed to see far away lands and defeat horrible monsters. The people would love and respect me, they would make me their king.' As the darkness swallowed him up Soras last thought was 'if only I had a weapon to fight against this darkness I would utterly crushed it in to oblivion.

Just then a purple light began to shine and the darkness was gone and in his hand he found a giant key made with a golden handle and black blade. He heard the something speak into his head "use the Keyblade to fight the darkness." Said the mysterious voice.

As Sora wondering what was happing a group of imps attacked him. In pain Sora knew that he had to fight back or he would die. In one quick motion he swung the keyblade at the group of imps. Several imps were cut in half in just one attack, they stared to dissolve into black mist leaving behind strange green orbs. As Sora got closer the green orbs flowed into him and seemed to heal him. With the boost in life he attacked the imps in a fury of sword slashes. The imps fell like wheat before a reaper, however Sora noticed to for ever one he cut down more would just take there place. Sora knew that if they kept on massing like this he would soon be over run so he decided break away from these imps and go look for Kairi again.

Sora made his way to the cave thinking that Kairi would still be there dispatching any imps that got in his way. What worried him is when he looked to were to town was should be. He only saw a massive wall of darkness as if the town had be eaten up by the darkness itself.

When he finally made his secret place in the cave he found Kairi. His heart leapt for joy that she was safe from the imps, though she did look very weak. Suddenly the door that would never open burst wide open blowing Kairi towards him. Soratried to catch her but she vanished before he could get a hold on her. The wind from the door grow stronger blowing him out o the cave.

We Sora regained his bearing he saw what was left of his island, no more huts or docks even the mountain was missing. All that was left was a sandy plane with ruble all around. He tried to make his way to the ocean but all he saw was a black abyss, like his beloved island was falling into a giant pit. Sora heard so strange noise and looked over to see the shadow titan from is dream looking down upon his. Sora felt that the end of the world was at hand and nothing could be down to save it the things he loved or even himself, but he resolved that if he was going to die to day he would go out fighting and cowering before some giant. He raised his keyblade up and charged the Shadow Titan.

Sora started by jump slashing one of its hands. The titan was slow movingthankfully barely onslaught however it quickly react into the grown, taking advantage of how close the titans head was to the ground Sora quickly ran up to the beast head and delivered a string was sword strikes to it. All too soon the titan stood up again providing any more attacks, Sora notes that the titan was holding some kinds of black and red energy ball. it threw the ball up it the sky where it exploded into many smaller energy balls that began to rain down upon the battlefield. Sora had to run around franticly to avoid the rain of attacks.

Even though Sora was busy avoiding the Titans attack he was still keeping an eye on it so when he saw that it was crouching down just like in his dream he know it was going to start firing off that homing attack again. An idea came to him to use its own attack against him. Very soon those energy blast were catching up to him. So he stopped and using his keyblade he batted the energy balls right back at the titan. The attacks all hit sending the titan reeling back. Sora was so focused on hitting back his homing attack he forgot to look out for the raining attack and was it by one and Sora was almost over come with the burning pain.

When Sora recovered he saw that the Shadow Titan was preparing to summon more of those Shadow Imps. Sora had to finish this soon so he charged the titan and ran up its arm and using flow motion to speed up and derived a mighty dash attack that knocked the to the ground.

Unfortunately a mighty wind stared blowing and sent every thing straight into that giant red orb. Sora prepared himself for the end as everything went black.

The next thing Sora felt was cold hard stone. When he opened his eyes he found himself in some rundown throne room. What surprised him was that there was a weird rabbit looking at him. "Welcome master Sora we have been waiting 10 years for you return." the rabbit said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like the chapter. For the sake of the story Sora won't have the ogrinal 4 minions, but he will have new ones. If you any ideas for them please tell.


End file.
